You're always be the one
by UchiIsukeYamanaka
Summary: Setelah aku menemukanmu dan kita menjadi pasangan yang bahagia , kau meninggalkanku? Aku tidak mengerti...apa salahku? Kau bilang akan menjagaku tapi, kau malah meninggalkanku mengapa kau berubah lagi? Tapi, hatiku sudah terlanjur sakit kali ini lebih sakit dari yang kau lakukan sebelumnya... tapi, aku selalu berdoa semoga kau bahagia dengannya . Sequel of 'Yang pernah hilang'


**You're always be the one**

**By : UchiIsukeYamanaka**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sekuel Yang pernah hilang**

**Genre : Romance and little bit Hurt  
Pairing : Gaara and Ino**

***skali2 saya juga ingin meramaikan fict Gaaino***

Summary : Setelah aku menemukanmu dan kita menjadi pasangan yang bahagia , kau meninggalkanku? Aku tidak mengerti...apa salahku? Kau bilang akan menjagaku tapi, kau malah meninggalkanku mengapa kau berubah lagi? Tapi, hatiku sudah terlanjur sakit kali ini lebih sakit dari yang kau lakukan sebelumnya... tapi, aku selalu berdoa semoga kau bahagia dengannya . Dan kau akan selalu menjadi Nomor 1 di hatiku

You're always be the one...

Ino's pov

Pagi ini seperti biasanya aku bangun dibangunkan adikku lagi, ooh ya? Naruto sudah restuin hubunganku dengan pangeranku 'Sabaku Gaara' . Dan hari ini dia berjanji akan menjemputku untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama .

"Naruto, hari ini nee-chan berangkat sama Gaara gak apa-apa kan?" aku bertanya pada Naruto alasannya karena aku biasanya berangkat bersama Naruto

"Iya...eh itu Gaara sudah datang cepat sana!" jawab Naruto

"Yeee...kamu kok ngusir nee-chan?"

Piiiippp...suara klakson mobil Gaara

"Ehh...iya tunggu Gaara!" teriakku

Normal's Pov

Ino pun berlari kecil menuju mobil Gaara dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil itu

"Ayo! Berangkat" ucap Ino bersemangat

Tapi, Gaara belum juga menginjak pedal gasnya dan malah bengong sendiri menatap setir mobil

Ino menepuk pundak Gaara dan berkata "Ada apa Gaara? Kok bengong?"

"E...ee tidak apa-apa kita berangkat sekarang"

Gaara pun segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju ke sekolah . Tiba di sekolah,

Ino menggandeng tangan Gaara namun Gaara melepas tangan Ino

"Ada apa Gaara? Kenapa kau melepas gandenganku?" tanya Ino

"Ino sebenarnya aku...aku..."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Gaara?"

"Eh, tidak jadi ayo kita ke kelas" Gaara langsung mengambil tangan Ino dan menggandengnya

'Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu Ino...aku tidak sanggup tapi, apa yang bisa kulakukan keluargaku punya masalah besar yang berakhir dengan aku sebagai korbannya, aku harus menikahi seseorang yang tidak aku cintai'

#skip time pulang sekolah =.=

"Ino hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman"

"Umm boleh-boleh saja"

Mereka pun pergi ke taman bersama dan duduk di sebuah kursi taman

"Ino sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu yang mungkin tidak menyenangkan untukmu"

Ino sedikit tersentak dan agak ragu untuk mendengar ucapan Gaara selanjutnya .

Ino's pov

"Ino kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi..."

Deg...jantungku serasa ingin lepas, tubuhku gemetaran sekarang dan air mata sudah mengalir di pipiku Gaara menggengam tanganku dan memelukku

"Tapi...hiks...kenapa Gaara" ucapku di sela-sela tangisku yang sudah pecah

"Ino ayahku punya hutang besar dengan keluarga Hyuuga dan untuk melunasi itu semua aku harus menikahi putri pertama keluarga hyuuga itu...Ino kau tahu aku mencintaimu kan? Dan aku juga tidak ingin ini terjadi? Tapi, apa yang bisa kulakukan?" kata Gaara panjang lebar yang semakin membuatku terpuruk

Aku mendorong Gaara , aku tidak percaya dia berkata bahwa dia tidak akan menyakitiku lagi dan akan menjagaku tapi, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya dia menyakitiku lagi

"Kalau begitu kau mengingkari janjimu! Kau berkata tidak akan menyakitiku lagi dan akan menjagaku Gaara tapi, yang kau lakukan padaku hanyalah semakin menggoreskan luka di hatiku! Gaara tidakkah kau tahu aku mencintaimu dengan tulus!" aku berkata dengan nada suara yang sudah mulai meninggi

Aku berdiri lalu berlari meninggalkan Gaara

"INO TUNGGU!"

'Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi Gaara sudah kuputuskan untuk melupakanmu...aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu...aku tidak percaya...dan semoga kau bahagia dengan dia'

Normal's pov

Langit mulai mendung awan hitam pun menutupi langit dan perlahan hujan pun turun seakan langit turut bersedih akan apa yang terjadi pada Ino . Tapi, Ino tidak menghentikan larinya ia terus berlari meskipun ia merasa kakinya tak kuat lagi dan akhirnya ia berhenti

"GAARA!" Ino berteriak sekencang-kencangnya Ino sudah tidak peduli lagi bahkan dia menghiraukan orang-orang yang berhenti dan melihatnya

Ino pun berjalan sambil menunduk namun kali ini ia merasa ada yang aneh hujan tidak lagi turun membasahinya dan Ino mendongkakan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven yang Ino kenali

"Sedang patah hati? Butuh teman curhat? Ingin menangis? Menangislah ino aku akan meminjamkan pundakku untukmu bersandar dan menangis" ucap Sasuke yang seolah dapat membaca segala sesuatu yang telah terjadi pada Ino

"Sasuke?" Ino menangis lagi , ia menangis dipelukan Sasuke . Sasuke hanya membiarkan Ino menangis di pelukannya , bagaimana pun Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan gadis yang ia cintai bersedih

"Ino? Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau ada masalah dengan Gaara ceritakanlah padaku?" tanya Sasuke dengan beruntun

"Oke, tapi jangan bercerita disini" jawab Ino

"Baiklah kita kerumahku saja!" ajak Sasuke

Mereka berdua pun pergi kerumah Sasuke , setelah Ino mengeringkan tubuhnya dan sudah mulai tenang ia pun bercerita pada Sasuke

"Jadi seperti itu?"

"Sasuke kurasa aku akan pindah sekolah aku tidak akan sanggup melihat Gaara lagi" ungkap Ino

"Kalau begitu aku ikut pindah bersamamu" ujar Sasuke

"Tapi, ini masalahku kau tak perlu terlibat" bantah Ino

"Bukankah kau bilang aku ini sahabatmu? Ino bagaimana pun aku tidk akan membiarkanmu menanggung semua ini sendirian..."

"Sasuke..." lirih Ino

Ino memeluk sasuke lagi

Keesokan harinya, Ino pergi ke sekolahnya untuk menyatakan permhonan pindah sekolah . Sasuke pun ikut serta untuk pindah sekolah .

"Ino, apa kau benar-benar akan pindah sekolah?" tanya Sakura pada Ino

"Maafkan aku Sakura sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau berpisah dari kalian semua tapi, aku harus ada masalah yang menyebabkan aku harus pindah" jawab Ino

"Ino, kau hutang cerita padaku" kata Sakura

"Aku akan sering kerumahmu Sakura aku janji akan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu oke?"

"Iya, aku pegang janjimu"

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata turqoise yang memandang mereka sedari tadi, raut wajahnya berubah jadi sedih , hatinya sakit mengetahui bahwa Ino akan pindah . Terselip rasa kecewa dan marah saat mengetahui bahwa kisah cintanya akan kandas dengan cara seperti ini

'Aku tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalkanmu Ino, aku tidak bermaksud melakukan semua ini... aku mencintaimu...'

Ino pun akhirnya meninggalkan Sakura dan berjalan ke arah sepasang mata turqoise itu , Ino tahu sedari tadi orang itu memperhatikannya

"Selamat Gaara! Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi" ucap Ino dengan senyum yang dipaksakan

Gaara menggenggam tangan Ino

"Aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah kau maafkan lagi Ino! Aku tahu mungkin setelah ini kita tidak akan bertemu lagi tapi, aku hanya ingin kau tahu Ino aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu karena kau cinta pertamaku"

"..." tak ada kata pun yang terucap sejenak Ino membiarkan Gaara menggenggam tangannya, Ino ingin sekali memeluk Gaara . Tapi, ia tidak bisa Gaara sudah bukan miliknya lagi

"Aku juga tidak akan melupakanmu" setelah mengatakan itu Ino melepas genggaman tangan Gaara dan pergi

Ino menangis lagi? Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia menangis untuk Gaara

"Ino kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sasuke yang heran melihat Ino menangis saat menhampirinya di tempat parkir

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke, sebaiknya kita segera pulang!" ajak Ino

Setelah itu mereka berdua pun pulang dengan mengendarai mobil Sasuke

3 tahun kemudian...

Waktu telah berlalu sekarang Ino sudah menjadi seorang yang sukses, ia berhasil menjadi seorang desainer yang terkenal . Dan akhir-akhir ini Ino sudah tidak lagi bersama Sasuke karena Sasuke telah menemukan pilihan hatinya , namun Ino dan Sasuke tetaplah sahabat .

Di studio Ino,

"Ino!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pink yang notabene adalah sahabat Ino waktu di SMA

"Sakura?"

"Ino aku merindukanmu"

Kedua gadis ini pun berpelukan

"Kau jadi orang sukses Ino" ucap Sakura

"Hey, bukankah kau sekarang sudah jadi dokter muda"

"Ahahahaha...aku merindukan masa-masa kita sewaktu masih di SMA"

"Kupikir kau akan tetap menjadi drummer" ungkap Ino

"Kurasa aku lebih menyukai profesi sebagai seorang dokter muda" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum

"ohh..." gumam Ino lalu membalas senyum Sakura dengan senyum manisnya

Kedua Sahabat lama ini pun berbincang-bincang dan bernostalgia tentang masa-masa SMA mereka . Setelah itu Sakura harus segera pergi karena ada panggilan dari rumah sakit

"Ino aku pergi dulu ya?"

"Iya, sering-seringlah kesini!"

Ino pun mulai melanjutkan membuat dasain-desain baju di ruangannya

Tok...tok...

"Masuk!" pinta Ino

Masuklah seorang wanita bersurai hitam pendek bernama Shizune yang merupakan asisten pribadi Ino

"Ada apa Shizune-san?" Tanya Ino sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan sketsa desainnya kepada Shizune

"Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda, dia menunggu di ruang tunggu" jawab Shizune sopan

"Saya akan segera kesana Shizune-san!" kata Ino

"baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu!" pamit Shizune

Ino pun keluar dari ruangannya menuju ruang tunggu , setelah sampai diruang tunggu Ino mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dan matanya terhenti pada sosok pemuda bersurai merah bata yang pernah ia cintai(?) tidak...bukan pernah tapi masih sangat ia cintai sampai sekarang

"Ada apa kau kesini Gaara?" tanya Ino pemuda yang rupanya adalah Gaara

Gaara berjalan mendekat ke arah Ino

"Maukah kau memberiku kesempatan lagi?"

"Untuk apa bukankah kau seharusnya kau menikahi putri dari keluarga Hyuuga itu"

"Aku tidak jadi menikahinya"

"Kenapa kau tidak menikahinya bukankah keluargamu punya hutang dengan keluarga Hyuuga?"

"Putri dari keluarga Hyuuga itu mempunyai penyakit jantung dan sudah stadium akhir . Belum sempat aku menikahinya penyakitnya telah merenggut nyawanya Ino"

Ino hanya terdiam ia menatap Gaara dalam diam

"Jadi , apakah kau masih memeberiku kesempatan?" tanya Gaara ragu-ragu

Ino belum menjawab , perasaanya sekarang ini sudah tercampur semuanya antara senang dan sedih

"Gaara...aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa perasaanku sekarang ini tidak menentu" ungkap Ino

"Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya Ino..." lirih Gaara

"Gaara jika kau ingin memperbaiki semuanya, aku akan memberimu kesempatan lagi . Aku masih memegang janjimu padaku, dan untuk kau ketahui Gaara selama ini kau selalu ada dihatiku and you're always be the one" jawab Ino mantap

Gaara langsung memeluk Ino erat melepas semua rasa rindu yang pernah ada

"ehmm...apa-apaan ini CLBK heh?"

"eh, Sasuke?" Ino sedikit kaget dengan kehadiran Sasuke

Sasuke pun tersenyum ke arah Ino dan Gaara . Sasuke senang Ino dan Gaara kembali bersatu

"Sasuke?" panggil Gaara

"hn" Sake menjawab dengan jawaban singkat ala Uchiha

"ternyata masih sama tak ada bedanya" jawab Gaara

_Mereka pun tertawa bersama_

_Senang_

_Sedih_

_Keduannya bercampur _

_Namun yang disisakan setelah itu adalah Kebahagiaan dan Cinta_

**END...Gaara Loves Ino**

**Akhir kata saya akan selalu minta maaf jika masih ada kesalahan tapi, saya tetap mengharapkan review? , Tidak terima flame! Maaf juga nih kalau kependekan!**

**Kken RukIno : Gak bakalan bosen deh kalau ada yg ripiuu! Makasih juga udah jadi reviewer pertama di fict saya! Ini untuk Ken-san yg udah ripiuu 2 fict saya, makasih ya! ^^ saya senang bgt! Saya juga udah baca fict Ken-san yg My couple... lanjutin yah! Update flash! Oh iya! Satu lagi di sini aku udah perbaikin penggunaan huruf kapitalnya...sekali lagi makasih atas sarannya!**


End file.
